New Year And Arguments!
by Rock the Road
Summary: Short and sweet TyHil One-Shot. A new year fic for all TyHil lovers and especially Cutetyhil! Read on ;)


**Hi ya everyone. This is a TyHil new year fic. edicated to our so sweet author Cutetyhil and all other Tyhil lovers.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.

 **NEW YEAR AND ARGUMENTS!**

The Bladebrakers were sitting in the big dojo room. It was 31st and almost 11 o'clock of the night. They had intended to have a small party for themselves only. This year it was decided that the party will be for only their teams and not all other teams.

But there oh so sweet plan was becoming bitterer by every second. Reason? The almost unexpected argument between Tyson and Hilary. Their argument was infamous all around. But the others still hoped that they wouldn't argue that day.

FLASHBACK

"Okay so all decided. Tyson and Kenny will do the decorations. Me and Kai will bring the cake." Max said excitedly and the others nodded.

"And me and Ray will make the food!" Hilary piped in cheerfully.

"And we all will die will food poisoning." Tyson muttered.

"What did you say?" Hilary said frowning.

"I said that you don't make food, you make poison." Tyson retorted. Do he others shook their heads helplessly. This was going too far.

"How dare you...?" Her voice dripping with anger.

"Oh that's the truth." Tyson waved dismissively not knowing he was angering the brunette.

Hilary ruby eyes brimmed with fury tears. Her face was red with anger.

"Don't even talk to me now." Hilary said walking to the other corner of the room. Tyson too snorted and sat on the opposite corner.

END OF FLASHBACK

Max looked from Tyson to Hilary then back to Tyson. 'What kind of fight it is? They are sitting in the same room that also in opposite corners.' He thought amusedly.

Then he glanced at the clock. It was... 11: 50 already. None of them was now thinking that they would have a prosperous new year. Until... Max looked at Kai and gave him a look which clearly said 'Should we do something?' Kai looked at Ray who gave a nod to both of them and Kenny.

"Hey Hils?" Max called out.

"Yeah Maxie." She craned her neck to look at him

"Can you please bring my cell phone. Its in the kitchen table. I forgot it there"

"Yeah sure." And she went out of the room.

"Hey Tys, I had told you to keep the charger of Dizzy. Bring it please, will ya?" Kenny said

"Can't you go yourself."

"You had kept it so I thought..." Kenny said looking down. Tyson felt guilty and said, "Okay Kenny I'm going."

As he went out Kenny flashed a mischievous looked with his specs.

* * *

As soon as Hilary was about to go in the kitchen, a pair of muscular arms pushed her in the dark storeroom. The door closed behind and,

"AHHHHHH!" A scream followed. Tyson, as soon as hearing the ear deafening scream, ran to the source of the voice. The moment he reached near the storeroom, two pairs of arms pushed him inside the dark storeroom.

Tyson trued to adjust in the dark as he heard a shuffle

"Someone's there" he asked loudly.

"Tyson?"

"Hilary?! You there Hils?"

"Yeah, w-where are you?" Suddenly the room was enlightened as the light was switched on

As soon as Hilary saw where Tyson was, she ran to him and hugged as if her life depended on him.

"I was so afraid." Hilary whimpered.

"I'm sorry Hils. I shouldn't have said that." He said as Hilary quietly pulled herself apart from him.

"Actually I should have known that my cooking is bad.'

" No Hils. Your cooking isn't bad. Its just... Not so good" he smiled at her which made her heart flutter.

"Uh.. Thanks..." She said looking down... "Hey do you have a watch?'

" Yeah... Why?"

"Idiot see the time."

"Oh my God. Its only 7 secs left."

"Let's do the countdown together...7."

"6..."

"5..."

"4..."

"3..."

"2..."

"1... Happy New Year Tys/Hils!" They said together as they happily embraced each other.

Their last moment of 2017 went together and they spent the first moments of 2018 together. If this wasn't the start of something then what was it!

* * *

 **This is it. Hope you liked it.**

 **Happy New Year to all of you out there!**

 **R &R**

 **Rock the Road :)**


End file.
